Mass Effect: A Mercenary's Tale
by SirIvan24
Summary: For two mercenaries Omega was a field of expression, a field of struggle between two ideologies, two different worlds that contradicted themselves, and for which confrontation was the only way to overcome differences and resolve year-long problems.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Prologue**

The galaxy is a dangerous place, but one place is more dangerous than the rest, the Omega space station and it's mistress Aria'T Loak embody the lawlessness in the galaxy, millions called Omega their home, but no one is safe, even Aria herself, intrigue and the struggle for power over the station, guaranteed instability and ample work for the dozen mercenary organizations on the station. The year was 2179, Omega was crawling with mercenaries and pirates, it was their hell and paradise, with countless clubs and bars filled with drugs and alcohol to meet the needs of every race. Thousands died every day, and the strong and rich dominated over the weak and poor, this was the natural way of survival, but for two mercenaries the station was a field of expression, a field of struggle between two ideologies, two different worlds that contradicted themselves, and for which confrontation was the only way to overcome differences and resolve year-long problems.

 **Chapter: 1**

Pitne Dorn had arrived on Omega just two months ago, and had already established a thriving business, the volus had bought one of Omega's many bars in one of its worst neighborhoods.

Pitne had turned the old dirty bar into a true miracle for Omega standards, the old krogan from whom he had bought it, had owned the bar for almost two centuries, and they really did show.

Pitne had hit the right moment for the best deal, the old krogan, Nakmor Stror, had been tired of crushing heads at the bar every night and wanted to return to his mercenary calling from his young years before he got too old to afford it, he needed credits for new equipment, credits he couldn't get from the bar, credits Pitne had given him lightly.

After Pitne's successful and profitable deal, he only had to change the decor and transform it into one of Omega's hottest spots, starting with the name of the bar, 'A Krogan Welcome' somehow didn't sound very welcoming to him, so he changed it to ' An Assari Welcome' he also hired a dozen asari dancers to compliment the name. To make it look decent he needed almost twice the credits he had put in for the bar itself. Pitne also hired a pair of Krogan bouncers and a batarian bartender to compensate for the lack of the previous owner. Not long after, ''An Assari Welcome'' grew almost threefold. The patrons of the bar were mainly mercenaries, dealers and other 'moral' characters, they liked the old krogan , but the new asari company made them like Pitne even more.

One of the most frequent visitors to the bar was a freelancer named Hunter, no one knew his real name, but he had invented a proper alias for himself. Hunter had the look of a typical mercenary about him, a man about 6,1 high with surprisingly pale skin highlighting his Irish-Scandinavian origin, he had almost pure black short hair, a well-groomed short beard and an athletic structure, his armor was composed of various components from numerous known and unknown producers made to his taste, his weapons consisted of a M-6 Carnifex hand cannon and a M-15 Vindicator assault rifle, which was a very expensive getup for an ordinary mercenary, but Hunter was far from ordinary, his overall look and attitude created the impression of an unscrupulous egoistic renegade of unique self-confidence and charisma for whom the most important thing was himself and the money he made from his unethical craft. He had just turned thirty-three, but he was telling stories for an entire assari lifetime and one could wonder if they were all true. Pitne liked listening to Hunter's stories, form in his mouth they sounded fascinating as if you were there with him, so he allowed him to carry his weapons into the bar, and he often offered him free drinks as well. As Hunter often said:'Drinks loosen the tongue' Besides, it didn't bother Pitne that much, if that meant hearing another story.

-There was this turian who loved to meddle in the affairs of some battarian pirates and their perfectly 'legal' slave trade.

Hunter explained, the sound of his voice beaming with sarcasm, that meant he didn't mind slavery, which was partly true, if the slaves weren't human of course.

-The the battarian boss, what was his name? Shar'Anik or Chanik or something similar, he told me he had a job for me, and gave me the name of the target, Servinus Sraraca, a turian officer, probably sent undercover by the Turian Hierarchy to gather information about their base on Omega.

Hunter said sipping the batarian whiskey on the table.

-But why (inhalation) would The Turian Hierarchy send an agent undercover?

Pittne asked.

-I don't know why, the batarian didn't say, I thought they must have captured some people important to the turians, and they wanted them back, but it doesn't matter, the boss clarified that it must look like an accident, offered me twenty thousand credits, ten in advance, and as a self-respecting mercenary I didn't ask any questions'

Hunter said gulping the rest of the whiskey in his glass.

-Well (inhalation) what happened to the turian?'

Pitne asked.

Hunter looked at him expectantly.

-Ah, (inhalation) Ta'Mist!' The volus shouted.

-Coming!

Said an assari waitress.

Not long after, she appeared at their table, and Hunter checked her ''form'' closely from top to bottom.

-What will it be?

The waitress asked.

Sonya T'Mist was a scarcely dressed asari waitress with dark blue eyes, a blue tan and a charming smile.

Hunter didn't fall for aliens, but the asari, a race of dark blue sexy women, were the only exception.

\- A Bina (inhalation) for me. (a strong volus drink containing ammonia)

The volus made his request.

-And for you?

T'Mist asked with a smile.

-A glass of ''An Assari Welcome''

Hunter said ambiguously, winking at the beautiful waitress in front of him.

-One moment

(inhalation) What happened next?

Pitne asked, interrupting Hunter's gaze at the naked assari thighs.

-Where did you find a piece like that?

Hunter asked with a lustful smile on his face.

-T'Mist? I only know that she comes from Ilium (inhalation) that's all, you were telling me about the turan officer. Continued Pitne.

-Ah yes, I do not know what a turian officer he is, given that a group of batarian scumbags had discovered his identity so easily, I suppose the turians are not meant for such an indirect mission.

Hunter laughed.

-So I started to follow his routine, it took about three days to make an action plan, it turned out that after work, our turian likes to visit a bar a bit different from yours.

Hunter explained.

-What (inhalation) how so?

-Let's say that people there are with ''different'' tendencies..

Hunter implied.

-Seriously? I can't believe it (inhalation) I thought it was forbidden for the turian (inhalation) military, and you know the turians and their rules, (inhalation) for them, the law is the law.

The volus wanderd.

-I thought so as well, I had to find out, and there were no cameras there, so it would have been easy for me to arrange an ''accidental'' death in there.

 **Chapter: 2**

Nakmor Stror exited from an ERC (Elanus Risk Control) store armed to the teeth, he had bought three different weapons, a ''Hurricane'' shotgun, an M-3 ''Predator'' pistol and his pride an M-100 Grenade launcher. His heavy armor was custom fitted and gave him an even larger and more threatening look. Stror was an old krogan, he was a proud war chief in his youth, a title he had earned by killing the previous owner, but this life was far behind him, he was tired of trying to unite different tribes on Tuchanka, in his eyes that was a distant dream that would never happen.

-Filthy pyjaks. He murmured, crossing the dirty and crowded streets of the lawless Omega.

He was nearly eight hundred years old, but that didn't hinder him, he was big even for a krogan, his face covered with the scars of countless battles he wore as distinctive signs of honor.

-Get out of my way! Stror shouted, while bumping into another krogan on his way, the other krogan gave him a mean look, but didn't protest.

His own clan Nakmor, betrayed him, he had barely escaped the ambush they had set for him, and from that day on, he refused to be clan leader, he despised Tuchanka's policies, and denounced his people, but he still held to heart what it meant to be krogan. He had bought a bar at the most lawless station in the Galaxy. For two hundred years, he tried to forget what happened on Tuchanka, but seeing how other krogan sold themselves as mercenaries or guarding someone who wanted to hire a krogan as a symbol of their status, that discussed him, they reminded him of himself when he left Tuchanka.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had sold the bar to some volus, to do what was demanded of him as a krogan, he wanted a glorious death in a struggle with an unknown enemy at the other end of the galaxy, but he didn't want to sell himself to some alien scum, only the "Blood Pack" was made up of krogans.

-Where can I sign up? Stror asked, reaching one of the facilities for recruiting of the Blood Pack

\- You want to sign up old man!?

The krogan recruiter scoffed.

-Mind your tongue boy, I eat pijaks like you for breakfast!

Stror threatened.

-Let me guess, you want a ''Glorious'' death?

The other krogan mocked.

-What I want will be your fate, if you do not stop wasting my time!

-Nakmor Stror! I was beginning to wonder when you will grace us with your presence. Said another krogan who was just entering the recruiting post.

-Werlock Grom, glad to see you old friend!

Stror said cheerfully, offering his hand as a greeting to the other krogan.

Werlok Grom was the leader of Omega's Blood Pack, he was a middle-aged krogan, what distinguished him from Stror was the tattoo of the symbol of the Pack on his head plate and visibly less scars on his face, the two krogans had met ten years ago at Stror's bar and formed a good friendship over the years, as Stror had saved Grom's life in an attempt to "remove" him as the leader of the Pack by one of his henchmen in his bar. Stror had crushed the head of the other krogan to a pulpy mass, seeing how Grom was being betrayed, he saw himself in him at that moment.

The two krogans shook hands and hugged each other.

-I really thought you were gonna rot in that hole! The other krogan said, while dropping his friend's hand.

-And I thought they would have replaced you here by now.

Stror replied.

Gorm laughed.

-Why if not for you they would have, what brings you to the Blood Pack, I heard you sold the bar, did you get bogged down in debt or something?

-No, a real krogan doesn't borrow money; they take it after a successful hunt of salarians or turians! "

The two krogan laughed.

-Well, you're in the right place for that my friend. What are you still waiting around for Krax!?

Grom scolded the other krogan.

-Stop looking stupid and sign Stror up!

-Okay boss.. Krax muttered.

-You're my brother now, come with me and I will bring you up to date.

Grom said, gesturing with one hand which way they had to take.

The two krogans were moving in a line along the narrow corridors of the base, Grom was in front, explaining details of what it meant to be a member of The Blood Pack. Stror was hearing what his brother in arms was explaining but he didn't care, he had an inner conflict at that moment.

-As you can see, the majority of our members are vorcha, abominable creatures, but at least they provide meat for the bullets of our enemies...".

What Stror wanted was a fitting end to a meaningless life, but being a mercenary was beneath him.

-We have lots of varran as well, you know the difference between the varren and the vorcha? The vorcha can hold a gun and don't crap on the floor as often, ha!...

But it was his only chance to leave Omega and fight in glorious battles for which it would be sang for a thousand years.

-As a member of our ''modest'' organization, you will be paid five thousand credits for each successful mission you perform, along with everything you plunder, of course...

Credits didn't interest him; he was interested only in the recapture of his lost krogan honor, The Blood Pack was only a means to an end.

-When will I fight? Stror asked, interrupting Grom.

-Ha, the most important question! Grom laughed.

-As soon as you fit in the ranks of the Pack and we assign you a varren, of course.

-Ok then, let's do it.

-You have a nice armor set Stror, go to Chiric to repaint it and put the symbol of The Pack on it, then come find me. Gotrac! Grom called out.

-Listening, Chief.

Answered a vorcha across the hall.

-Get your scrawny ass over here and show Nakmor Stror where to repaint!

Grom ordered.

-After me Nakmor Stror, I show the way.

Said Gotrak, it the typical vorcha speech.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

-We live in a free galaxy and all, but it wasn't really…fun going in that gay bar, ''Zone'',dressed in tight-fitting jeans and a pink shirt... "

The volus laughed, interrupting Hunter.

-Sorry (inhalation), I just imagined the way you looked dressed up like that.

Pitne said.

-I had makeup of course...

Continued Hunter before he was interrupted by Volus's laughter again.

-Here are the drinks boys, I see you're having fun.

T'Mist added with her typical smile, putting the alcohol on the table.

-Sonya, (inhalation) you have to hear this...

-I was just telling a joke about a human and one DEAD VOLUS.

Hunter snapped before Pitne had a chance to embarrass him.

-Okay, I love jokes, can I hear it?

-It's a little…uncensored..

Hunter insisted.

-Please, I'm a hundred and twenty. T'Mist added while laughing.

-Sonya, (inhalation) don't you have a job to do?

Pitne asked, feeling he was in trouble.

-I'll tell you later…in private.

Hunter said, hoping to think of something later.

-Okay, just be sober enough until then.

Once T'Mist had left the table Hunter turned to Pitne.

-You wanna get on my black list?

He threatened.

-Sorry, (inhalation) it wasn't intentional, what about a bar gift card with a hundred (inhalation) credits?

-Well, you know my weaknesses, anyway, I went into the gay bar and it didn't take too long to spot the target, the guy was at one of the tables, as if waiting for someone, I sat at a decent distance from him and waited for him to go to the restroom in order for him to have his "incident".

-How did you do it?" Asked Pittne, putting the straw of the drink in the port of his helmet.

-I was going to inject him with a special turian poison that would act immediately and if they had an autopsy, it would have been undetectable, as if he had a simple heart attack.

-Did you (inhalation) kill him?

-Patience, all in due time. Hunter said, sipping the whiskey.

-It took a solid ten minutes and a salarian appeared, he sat down in the booth in front of Sraraca..

-Who? Pitne asked.

-The turian officer, are you paying attention?

-Yes (inhalation) sorry.

-They spoke and from their attitude it became clear that they weren't there for a bit of "fun" later.

-I knew it, (inhaling) I knew it!

The volus said victoriously.

-What were they doing there?

\- I wanted to figure out that myself, so I went past them and dropped a mini bug audio recorder on the turian's couch.

-Recorder?

-I always carry one or two with me, you never know when you'll need it. It took about half an hour and they left, then I took the device and did the same.

-Was that it (inhalation) you didn't kill him? Pitne asked disappointed.

-How was I suppose to make it look like an accident? I needed him to be alone.

Hunter said.

-I figured there would be more to it (inhalation) like the bug recorder, what did they say? Pitne asked

-You're a very curious volus, but that's not always a bad thing. Hunter said, pulling the little device out of his pocket.

-This is the little bug with the big secrets, and they can be yours for a certain price of course.

Hunter said putting the device on the table.

-Come on, (inhalation) I give you free drinks don't I?

-This device contains information that can unlock hell's door, I think it costs a little bit more than two whiskeys.

-Why would I need it anyway (inhalation)?

Asked the volus.

-It's not for you, it's for your boss, I know you're working for the Shadow Broker.

The merc said, with a smug smile on his face.

Pitne froze, he had no idea Hunter knew he was an agent for the Shadow Broker, no one else knew, that's why he had bought the bar on Omega, because nobody asked questions here, he had to have a legitimate business to hide his real profession, information. He knew there was no point in bluffing, but if Aria T'Loak found out about it, she would most certainly have thought that Pitne was collecting information on her, so he could sell it to the Broker, and he in turn, to one of her countless enemies, he didn't have to be a genius to figure out that his head would decorate a stake in front of his own bar if Hunter snitched him out, he slowly pulled the straw from the port of his helmet, thinking about his next move.

-I understand, (inhalation) what are you suggesting? Pitne asked, changing his tone to a more serious one.

-A hundred thousand...And free drinks for life of course.

Hunter demanded, showing Pitne who held all the cards.

-What is so important about this (inhalation) info anyway.

Hunter pressed the button of the small device.

-Why did you insist of meeting me here, it took me two weeks just to check if the place was safe, do you know what will happen to my career if someone from the military saw me in this place.

The turian said angrily, his voice sounded muffled by the music and the distance from the sound recorder.

-Do you have many friends in the army with such a tendency major? No? Then you have nothing to fear, this place is perfect, without cameras, not a typical place for meetings of such caliber. The salarian said with his typically fast salarian speech.

-What are you talking about, what does an STG agent, want with me anyway.

-Technically, I'm not from STG .."

-What, your message had an STG encryption, who the hell are you!?

-The turan shouted, interrupting the salarian.

-Be quiet Major! I said technically, in fact I am an STG agent, but I'm not in the archive or any records, allowing the Salarian government to reject any involvement if I get caught.

Said the salarian in a fast burst.

-Caught? Why did you call me here, what in the spirits is going on.

With that sentence, Hunter stopped the recording.

-If you want a sequel, call T'Mist!

Hunter demanded with the same arrogant and confident smile.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

-You look good, the red highlights the killer in you.

Grom said, satisfied with the painter's work.

-Don't flatter me Grom, this paint smells like varren shit!

Stror replied.

-Ha, they're everywhere, no wonder one of them crapped into the paint canister! Grom laughed.

-Speaking of varren, come with me to the kennel, we usually don't give varren to unproven recruits, but I've seen you in action.

Grom respected Stror, seeing him as a bigger brother, the scars on his face were less than those of the old krogan, even though he had taken part in over a hundred battles and had made himself a reputation for a merciless killer, Grom was Gesark's favorite, the former leader of The Blood Pack, he was weak, the very fact that he was killed by an unarmed human, made him unworthy of the title, but Stror was different, he had survived countless battles, he survived the anger of his clan, and after all that, he wanted to continue fighting, he wanted to die like a real krogan, Grom wanted to make that wish happen, it was the least he could do for the friend who had saved him.

-You can choose whichever you want.

He told Stror presenting the varren in their cages.

Stror wasn't moved by the gesture, but he still liked varrens, he had one on Tucanka, a foolish but brave creature, like most krogans.

Stror nodded his head to one of the varren.

-That one, without the tale and with the stupid expression.

-Toto!

Grom laughed.

-The old bastard used to belong to Gesark, my predecessor, if the fool had taken Toto with him, now he probably would still be alive.

-How did he die? Stror asked.

-He decided to capture a cargo freighter, and a human killed him, him and his entire entourage.

-Just like that!

Stror exclaimed.

-The best part, is that the human wasn't armed

Grom said.

Stror said nothing, looking at the other krogan with an unbelieving grimace.

-Zaeed Massani, one of the founders of the 'Blue Suns'.

Grom continued.

-If he killed all of them how do you know.

-When he didn't come back with the ship or his worthless ass, we went looking for him, we found the freighter near Citadel space and took it, but Masani wasn't there, the crew told us everything of course, best thing was, they had the whole thing on camera too.

-A pointless death…

Stror muttered.

-Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my kennel!?

Another krogan who was just entering the room shouted.

-The only thing that's yours in here Garm is the right to close your pie hole so I don't have too!

Grom Threatened.

-I didn't realize it was you Grom.

Garm replied.

-This is my useless younger brother, Garm.

Grom said while turning to Stror.

Garm was almost a copy of his brother, but unlike him he was a biotic, he didn't have a tattoo and almost no scars, but he made up for it with his size, almost at the level of his brother, but Stror was beating them both by that measure.

-Who is this?

Garm asked.

-This is our new addition, Nakmor Stror.

-That's right. The bartender who saved your ass? Ha, I was expecting someone...younger.

Garm added.

You little pijak, what do you know of...

Grom shouted before he was interrupted by Stror.

-I can show him what it means to be a real krogan.

Stror said.

-Ha, the only thing you can show me, is your dirty diapers old man!

Stror pulled the shotgun attached to his waist, Garm did the same, the old krogan laughed, dropping the shotgun on the floor, he did the same with his other weapons, Garm got the hint, and threw his weapon to his side with force, it hit the wall beside him, leaving a deep mark, hinting at his power.

-Not here! Grom shouted.

Garm rushed twards his older opponent, the two krogan collided, Stror was slipping back from Garm's pure weight and strength, Stror halted a meter from the wall and in turn began to push his opponent, the varren cagers fell left and right, the two krogan fell in the middle of the room, Garm had pressed the old krogan on the ground, Stror headbutted him and Garm moved back, giving Stror enough time to grab the younger krogan by a loose end of his armor and repeated the blow with his head, but with greater force, Garm fell back, his nose was shattered, and bright orange krogan blood streamed out, Stror got up and stepped with one foot on the neck of his opponent. Garm began to choke, at the same time his brother intervened.

-Enough! Grom shouted.

Stror put his foot down and Garm managed to take a breath.

-Garm, you idiot, get up and clean the damn kennel, you're lucky I was here!

The older brother scolded.

-This isn't over... Nakmor Stror..

He told the older krogan while standing up.

Grom didn't wait for Stror to answer, and in turn headbutted his brother, breaking his already bloody nose.

-I told you to clear the kennel, not to run your mouth, I'm in charge here little brother, not you, maybe one day, but by then, you will execute every one of my orders, is that clear?

Grom asked.

-Clear.

Garm said, running his arm through his broken nose, wiping off the blood.

-Stror come with me, I have a task for you.

Grom continued.

The two krogans came out of the kennels when Grom was sure his brother couldn't hear him, and turned to Stror.

-This was the first time I saw someone beating my brother like that, he's my best warrior, even if he wasn't a biotic, you don't fail to impress me old friend.

-I had to prove that I'm in condition; I do not want you to send me to unworthy missions.

Stror said.

-Haha, believe me, after what I just saw, I'll give you only the most dangerous contracts, as a matter of fact I may have something for you.

-Perfect, Stror replied with content.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

-T'Mist! (Inhalation). Shouted Pitne with a worried voice.

The asari quickly came from the other end of the bar.

\- You need something boss?

-You're beautiful T'Mist

Hunter said with a Smile on his face.

-Oh thank you, did you need something?

-I wondered why Aria would choose you to spy on Pitne, now I know why.

Hunter said, putting his gun on the table.

\- What…do you mean?

The asari worryingly whispered.

The volus started breathing at an increasing paste showing his distress.

-Don't play dumb T'Miza or is that a fake name too?

-T'Miza knew her cover was blown, she wasn't armed, but the gun on the table was at arm's length.

-Don't even think about it.

Hunter said, seeing where she was looking at.

-Sit down, I need to talk with you.

-.- I could hit him with a biotic attack.

T'Miza thought.

-Oh, and if you try to use your biotic abilities, I won't be as sweet and nice as I am now, think about it, you have no armor, no kinetic shielding, one shot from my Carnifex, and game over…

Seeing that there was no point in opposition T'Miza sat down on the unoccupied chair by the table.

-Don't you see Pitne? You have nothing to fear, Aria won't even know about your ''little business'' I even helped you to catch a dirty little spy…

Hunter explained.

-I see .. (Inhalation) this .. (Inhalation), never .. (Inhalation) I wouldn't have guessed .. (Inhalation) that Aria spies on me .. (Inhalation) well .. (Inhalation)) not with T'Mist .. (inhalation).

-T'Miza you mean, calm down, I won't hurt her, even though she deserves it, no, she has a role to play in our little game.

Hunter said, winking at the asari.

-What do you want from me..

T'Miza asked, trying not to sound frightened.

-You're an important part of my plan.

Hunter continued.

-Aria trusts you...

-How did you know who I was..

T'Miza asked interrupting Hunter.

-Do you have me for an idiot ? I grew up on this miserable station, do you think I haven't seen you with Aria? You are one of her personal dancers, as for how I know your name, you can thank Anto.

-Aria's Bodyguard? Batarian asshole! T'Miza cursed.

Hunter laughed.

-You forget where you are, how old were you? A hundred and twenty? And still you don't understand that you have no friends on Omega.

The asari stood in silence.

-So, in essence, Aria trusts, you'll tell her that Pitne here, is just a simple businessman and that he doesn't pose any threat to her, and then you'll come with me on a small "job".

Hunter said, drinking from the glass of alcohol on the table.

-''Job'' what kind of job? T'Miza asked

-I'll explain in due time sweetheart, don't worry and don't think that when you go to Aria, you'll tell her about our little conversation, don't forget, I have people everywhere, if you betray me, no one, not even Aria will save you.

He threatened with a flat, emotionless tone.

-Hunter was convinced that T'Miza wouldn't betray him, maybe if she were older, but her reasoning was the equivalent of a human teenager, and the threat she perceived was much greater to her than it would've been for an older asari.

-No, I swear I won't tell her.

She muttered sheepishly.

-Why don't you go and bring me another ''Asari Welcome''? Hunter ordered with his arrogant smile.

T'Miza headed for the bar, leaving Pitne and Hunter.

-I fixed your spy problem and I think you can trust me now.

-Yes .. (inhalation) thanks .. (inhalation) can i .. (inhalation) listen to the rest… (inhalation) of the recording?

Pitne asked.

-Of course, my asthmatic friend

Hunter said while playing the recording.

-My mission here is very important Major, it's about the Krogan. Said the voice of the salarian.

-I'm listening. The turian replied.

-Battarian scientists are probably developing a cure for the "genophage" Continued the salarian.

-Impossible, the Salarian government ensured us that the genophage can't be cured!"

The turian objected with a stern loud voice.

-Be quiet Major! I remind you, that we are in a public place.

-Then why did you want to meet here!

-As I said, there will be no cameras, it will also cause difficulties if someone is following you, and in concern to the genophage, it was created more than a millennium ago, there's been a great development in technology since then.

Explained the salarian.

-What does this have to do with me? The turian asked.

-The batarian group that you're investigating here at Omega, we have suspicions that they may be involved in this.

-They're just slavers. Said the Major.

-What's your mission here then? The salarian asked.

-That information is classified, I can't discuss it!

-Major, do I have to remind you of the stakes here, if the genophage is cured, the whole galaxy will suffer.

The turian sighed.

-Turian Command sent me undercover to investigate the disappearance of one of our agents in the sector, I suspected he was captured by the batarians but I have no proof yet.

-That puts you in the perfect position to help us. The voice of the salarian continued.

-I'm not sure...the mission to my people must be come first. The Major hesitated.

-Of course, you only have to gather information, nothing more.

-If I'm going to help you, I'll need some information from you, who is the organizer of this operation, who finances the development of the cure for the genophage.

-There are many organizers and many financiers, mainly from Tuchanka, Weyrloc Grom from the Blood Pack is one of their main sources of revenue, but their biggest partner is a krogan named Nak...

Hunter stopped the recording and put the device in his pocket.

-What is it (inhalation)... why did you stop (inhalation).. the recording? Pitne Asked.

T'Miza, she's taking too long with that drink, do you have a back door?

Hunter asked.

-Yes .. (inhalation) in the kitchen..

-Hunter picked up the gun in front of him and headed towards the kitchen in a hurry, without letting Pitne finish his sentence.

-.-The little bitch is trying to escape. He thought as he jumped over the bartender's counter spilling all types of alcohol on it, the batarian bartender tried to stop him but the mercenary's gun changed his mind. Hunter opened the door to the kitchen, ready to burst in, instead he was met by T'Miza, who was just coming out of there with a glass in her hand.

-You !? Hunter called out.

-Me!? T'Miza exclaimed whit a confused look on her face.

-I…I was thirsty, where were you?

-Using the restroom…

-Well…well, I suppose you've washed your hands...

Hunter said awkwardly, not knowing what to add.

-Do not worry; I washed my hands ... why don't you just put the gun away..?

-Oh, it's a professional thing, it's always with me.

-Ah, well, if you step back, I'll leave your drink on the table…

-Oh sorry.

He said, moving away from the door.

It seemed strange to him, he had swallowed his tongue, he had nothing to say, he really liked her physically, but that didn't prevent him from threatening and blackmailing her, but in that moment when he stood face to face with her, centimeters away and looked into her eyes, his knees went soft, and after they passed each other and her perfume grazed his nose, he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy it.

-No, that's nonsense. He said, trying to shake it off.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

-I'm Listening. Stror said, expecting to find out what the mission was.

-A group of batarians want's us to capture a certain mercenary. Grom explained, he brought up his omni-tool with a picture of the wanted man.

-You're sending me after a pathetic human!

Stror shouted.

-And I'm not even allowed to kill him!

-It's not that simple Stror, this guy is one of Omega's most famous mercenaries, they call him 'Hunter' the batarians think he's a big threat.

Grom continued.

-Wait a minute, Hunter, let me see. Stror said, taking a better look at Grom's omni-tool.

-Hah, I know this pyjak, he was at my bar all the time, he's as ''dangerous'' as a blind one-legged varren, he was telling fictional stories of his ''exploits'' all the time to attract the attention of naive females, he doesn't deserve my attention. Stror said with amusement.

-You know him? Even better, you can trick him, the batarians want him alive and are offering a substantial reward, if you take the job I'll make sure you get a big bonus.

-Money doesn't interest me Grom! I want a worthy adversary, that's why I'm here, not to be a delivery krogan for some four eyed scum!

-I've heard a lot of stories about this human, and even if a third of them are true, you'll have a decent opponent, and if he's as insignificant as you think, why did the batarians contact us and not deal with the problem themselves?

Grom asked, hoping to change his friend's mind without telling him the truth.

Stror sighed.

-What do they want him for?'

-It seems Hunter had taken a contract form them and they paid him half of the credits in advance, but then he ran off with the money and his target is still breathing.

Grom explained.

-I told you he was a spineless coward!

-I'll be honest with you Stror, this matter alone isn't worthy of your time, but the group of batarians and The Blood Pack are closer than you think, I need someone I can trust, because the job is…delicate.

Grom hinted.

-Enough with the bullshit Grom, what aren't you telling me.

-The batarians are developing a cure for the genophage, and the human may have learned something he shouldn't have.

Grom whispered.

Stror looked at him with surprise, he wasn't expecting to hear such a thing.

-The batarians think that The Turian Hierarchy is investigating them, and the turian which they sent may have uncoverd their work with the genophage, if they just killed him, the turians might get suspicious, that's where Hunter comes in, he was supposed to kill him and make it look like an accident to avoid further suspicion, but if the human disappeared without doing the job, which isn't typical for a mercenary of such repute, he may have learned about the genophage work from the turian, it's not sure yet, and that's why they want him alive, to find out if he knows something and if he told anyone, we can't afford that Stror, that's why you have to do this.

Grom explained in a hushed voice.

-At last! A mission worthy of dying for!

There was fire in Stror's gut, a fire that he thought was gone forever, and that he would never experience it again.

-I take it you accept the mission?

Grom asked, seeing Stror's enthusiasm

-Hah! Do I accept it? Grom you son of a bitch, this brings back fire in my old bones.

-And one more thing, nobody knows about this, even my brother Garm, I want it to stay that way.

Grom continued.

-Of course! Do I look like a dumb vorcha, I know how important this is, more than you'll never know.

-Better to leave your armor and weapons here, if the human sees you armed to the teeth with the sign of the Pack on your shoulder, he might get suspicious.

Grom took out a stunner and handed it to Stror.

-What is this? A stunner? Hah, I'm sure a moderate blow to the head will have the same effect.

-No Stror, we can't risk it, talk to him, make something up, then use the stunner, we need him alive.

-I understand, I suppose everything else on my way doesn't need a stunner?

-Of course not, the only thing I care about is to capture the human, what ever else you do is your business.

-Great, you have no idea for how long I wanted to flatten that hole of a bar with the ground.

-Without weapons?'

Grom wondered.

-Hah I'm a krogan, I don't need weapons!

Stror laughed, amused by the thought that his old bar, the place that had depressed him for so long, would become a smoking crater and with it the last thing that reminded him of his old life.

-This is what I want to hear, let your strength preserve you, and your enemies be strong to keep you sharp! Good hunting brother, Grom offered his hand, the old krogan shook it and nodded.

-Don't forget Stror, The future of all krogans, depends on you, I would send you backup, but I can't risk scaring the human off, I have no doubt you'll succeed, they will sing about us for a thousands years! Grom encouraged.

Stror turned and headed for the exit of the base, a big smile formed on his face.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-You thought I tried to escape, didn't you?

-T'Miza asked.

-No. I knew exactly where you were... Pitne wanted to be sure...

Hunter replied.

-What, I didn't...

The Volus tried to protest before being interrupted by Hunter.

-He hasn't forgiven you for spying on him, he was worried that you'll go to snitch him to Aria, I wanted to calm him down, right… Pitne?

Hunter explained, giving a mean look to the volus.

-Yes (Inhalation)Yes that's right. Pitne confermed.

-Mhm. The asari exclaimed sarcastically.

-It doesn't matter, you're here, I want you to come with me to the ''Zone'' night club.

The mercenery demanded.

-Zone? What for? T'Miza asked.

-I want you to go flirt with a turian officer and put a sleeping pill in his drink.

Hunter continued.

-What, wait a minute..

T'Miza tried to argue before being interrupted by Hunter.

-Stop arguing sweetheart, I don't want to get mean with you, just do as I say and who knows, maybe you'll like.

Hunter said with his usual charismatic and slightly arrogant smile.

T'Miza said nothing.

-Excellent! Here's the audio recorder Pitne, give me the credits.

Hunter demanded.

-(Inhalation).. but I haven't heard the full..

-You heard enough, you know what it's about, The Turian Hierarchy will pay whatever The Broker wants, for that information to be kept secret, you know what to do, give the credits.

-Can't we just (Inhalation).

-No Pitne, I get the money now, otherwise the device goes to the batarians, and your secret goes to Aria. Hunter threatened, while putting the little recorder in his pocket.

-(Inhalation)…..(Inhalation) I'll wire the credits to your account..

Pitne said, switching on his omni-tool.

-You see, it's a pleasure working with me.

Hunter mocked, putting the device on the table.

-Yes..(inhalation) I'm flowing with happiness..

Pitne said sarcastically.

-Try not fall. Hunter replied.

The volus said nothing, and headed to his office to contact one of the Broker's other agents, Hunter turned to T'Miza and nodded his head to the exit of the bar.

As they went out, they saw a large queue of people in front of the entrance, waiting to be let in for the evening's club party, which was about to begin.

-What do we have here, get her beack in full working condition Hunter, or we'll find you and we'll break your kneecaps, Hah! One of the krogan bouncers laughed.

-Do not worry, I'll bring her back...in a ''fair'' condition. Hunter said, hinting to the contrary.

-Thanax isn't joking. The asari is property of the bar, if she can't perform her duties tomorrow, I'll personally tear your balls off and sell them to a cousin of mine, am I clear?

The other bouncer threatened.

-I'm not a thing and I'm not owned by anyone asshole! I'm inside the bar, getting paid a better wage and you two are out here, like two chained varren! The asari shouted.

-Hah! I like that one! Your father must be a krogan, right sweetheart? Thanax asked.

-Both of you better leave, before I break something on your head Hunter. The angryer krogan said.

Once they were away from earshot, Thanax turned to the other krogan.

-One time, there was this asari matriarch and I..

-Shut up Thanax… The other krogan cut him off.

The couple moved away from the bar, and Hunter was visibly amused.

-Impressive. He remarked.

-I think your dad really is a krogan.

-No, salarian.

T'Miza turned with a smile on her face.

Hunter laughed, and once more he sensed her perfume and again began to feel strange, he tried not to think about it, but the more you try not to think of something, the more it's in your head.

-What's your name?'

T'Miza asked him

Hunter wasn't expecting that question, he had forgotten the fact that he hadn't even introduced himself.

-''Hunter'' He said plainly.

-No, not your alias, your real name.

-Sonya persisted.

-You'll excuse me if I don't hand over my personal information to Aria's spy.

Hunter said with a laugh.

-Oh! someone's afraid, you know, if you'd told me your name, I would have stalked you to your apartment and watched while you sleep…

The asari laughed.

-Just watch me?

Hunter asked ambiguously.

The two looked at each other awkwardly , Sonya broke eye contact and changed the subject.

-What should I tell Aria about Pitne. She asked.

-What ever you want, I did that for Pitne, or else he wouldn't have given me the money.

He replied.

-What about the turian officer?'

-The batarians will be looking for me sooner or later, they'll go to Pitne and he'll take them on goose chase . Hunter continued

-So you misled him? What about me?

-You're free to go... but if you want to stay with me, even just for a night...I won't mind…

Hunter's behavior had changed, he didn't have that arrogant smile or the smug look, the tone of his voice was quiet, almost shy; he seemed to care if she would agree, at that moment, Sonya realized that the man in front of her wasn't Hunter, but a very confused lonely man, who kept everyone at a distance, ''Hunter the mercenary'' was just a mask, but for some reason, he decided to remove it for her.

-One condition..

She said.

Hunter looked at her.

-What is your name…

She asked with a soft voice, with a hint of concern.

Hunter looked into her eyes, unsure of what to answer, but for some reason, he wanted to tell her, he wanted to be straight with her.

-Henry…my name is Henry.

He shared.

-Nice to finally meet you Henry, see? It wasn't that bad?'

T'Miza said with a warm smile, which was all too familiar to Henry.

The asari was driving him crazy, as if her hand was in his chest, squeezing his heart with all her might, but Henry didn't mind, he had never believed in the silly concept of love at first sight, but now he knew he was in love with a girl he had met only a couple of hours ago, Henry had plenty of female company before, but it was all the same with them, getting them drunk and sleeping with them, that was his practice so far, he had never felt any emotion towards anyone until now, Sonya T'Miza was something different, although he threatened and insulted her, she showed leniency and tenderness towards him, even after he told her she was free, she didn't leave, she stayed with him, that was what prompted him to tell her, his real name.

-Yeah, now you can come and find me.

Henry laughed, hinting at Sonya's joke from earlier.

-I think I already did…

She said, kissing him on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

Stror knew that a cure for the genophage was a cure for the krogan who betrayed him, a cure for his son, who was the main instigator of the coup against him, that was the reason why he had denounced his race, because he knew it was in their blood , such a race in which the son betrays his father, destroys everything he fought for didn't have a future and didn't deserve to exist, that was his view of them, but Stror realized that not all the krogans were that way, he knew there were krogans who would die for their honor and those they respected, he was doing this for those krogan who were loyal to him the their last breath, for those who would support him again if they knew what he had done for them and with their support he could remove his son from power.

Stror himself had killed his predecessor and clan leader of Nakmor, but unlike his son, the reasons were quite different.

Nakmor Dreck led a brutal war with several other small clans, but what Stror disliked about him was the fact that Dreck was killing the captured women of the other clans.

-Kill the females and the rest are done for, a clan without females is doomed

As he liked to say.

Stror was Dreck's mightiest warrior, he had killed dozens of krogan in the supremacy wars, but in an attack on one of clan Forsan's breeding grounds, Stror refused to harm the females, in his anger, Dreck ordered his personal guard to kill him, but they were no match for the huge young krogan, Dreck was dead before he hit the ground, and the other krogans in an old krogan tradition accepted Stror as the new leader of clan Nakmor.

Stror made his clan strong, like the korgan of old before the genophage, he made alliances and ceasefires, the other clans respected him because he was different, he was a dreamer, the young krogan turned Nakmor into the dominant clan of the region and unlike Dreck, Stror managed without bloodshed, this of course, made him many enemies, but his biggest opponent was closer than he thought, his son Nakmor Danegog was aggressive, ambitious and eager to prove himself, he despised the fact that he was living in his father's shadow, for three hundred years he was bowing his head to him, that's why he conspired, earning followers, and after he was sure he had enough support, he acted.

Stror was invited to negotiate with a militant clan that was causing problems for years.

He saw a chance to warm up relations with them, the place they had arranged to meet was a neutral and isolated ancient building, Stror went there with two of his personal guard, something was wrong, there was no one there, out of the shadows his son appeared.

-Danegog! What the hell are you doing here!

Stror asked.

-History, father. Danegog answered, pulling out his shotgun.

Stror's personal guards did the same.

-Stay down, don't shoot!

He instructed his guards.

-There were more krogans coming out of the shadows, a dozen, no, twenty, Stror was not sure, they continued pouring in, like shadowy spirits from the beyond, not long after, the three krogan were surrounded.

-What's the matter father, too meek for your old age?

-Danegog, you idiot, you've always been a jealous little runt, but this?

-As you can see, I have more support than you father, they see my strength!

-Hah! Strength? You spoiled little pyjack!

Stror shouted, pulling out his shotgun.

Danegog took a step back.

Stror laughed.

-Do you see?! Do you see what my son really is, hah!

Stror dropped his weapon on the ground, hinting to his son that he was ready to fight.

-They're, too many!

On of his guards warned, before being shot in the back by the other guard.

-Nothing personal chief…

He said, turning his weapon on Stror, then the guard produced a shot, hitting the clan leader in the shoulder.

Stror went into a blood rage, he shouted a battle cry and rushed towards his son with all his might, but he was shot in his chest by him, Stror moved away from his target, but his momentum was too great, he collided with the wall next to Danegog, it collapsed under the weight and shear strength of the krogan and Stror found himself in the air. The next thing he remembered was how he saw a salarian, the STG had found him and taken him to their ship to study the state of the genophage, they had inadvertently saved him from the other krogans, his wounds were bandaged and he was almost healed when he woke, the salarians had no idea who he was. He broke the restraints and like any self-respecting krogan, killed them all with his bare hands, then he took their ship and set course for Omega, vowing to take revenge on all involved in his betrayal.

Now he had an opportunity to provide a cure for the genophage and to help save his race, but first he had to capture the human and interrogate him, Stror was headed for his old bar, with every step he felt a rush of energy, his senses sharpened, he breathed in the dirty air of the station, a mixture of blood and alien filth.

-Ah, shit and blood, the smell of Omega.

Stror muttered.

Although he was surrounded by filth, his mind was clear, nothing but the mission was important to him at the moment, he hadn't felt like that for long time, he had no other cares, no worries about failure, he was confident, he knew for the first time in centuries, that he would take what he wanted, a cure for the genophage, and then all krogan would know his name, he would be a hero, like the ancient warlords, and with the support of his grateful people, he would take revenge and return his lost honor.

The bar was in sight and Stror began to think about the possible situations, he could burst in and stun the human right away, no, he couldn't know what weapons he had and if he was actually there, the best option was the one proposed by Grom, to enter the bar peacefully and talk to the human, waiting for the right moment to act, if he wasn't there, the new owner would know where he was, Stror was sure he could make a little cowardly volus speak.

He was ready, standing in front of the entrance of his old bar, illuminated by the bright lights of the new billboard.

-''An Asari Welcome''? That little pyjack has turned the old place into an asari breeding ground…

He said to himself, walking towards the door, cutting the big queue in front of him, where the two krogan bouncers stopped him.

-Stror! To what do we owe this visit. Thanax exclaimed.

-You've become toys for your alien masters I see…

The old krogan remarked.

-Come on Stror, it's easy money, and the volus respects us.

Tahnax said.

-That's why you're out here , like chained varren…

Stror said, trying to get passed them.

-Wait a minute Stror, you're not a VIP patron of the bar, we have to search you. Said the other krogan and headed for the unexpected guest.

-If you touch me, you'll know why the old bar's name was ''A Krogan Welcome''

Stror threatened.

-The bouncers new of the old krogan's reputation, they looked at each other and nodded.

-We do not want any trouble with you Stror, you can go in. Thanax said.

Stror walked to the door, closed his eyes, took a breath and went inside, the whole decor was changed with something that disgusted the old krogan, it was full of aliens of every kind, there was a new pole where Stror's old counter used to be and an asari was dancing on it, the music, which was a whole new introduction to the bar was loud and horrible, there were so many patrons that it was hard for Stror to find his way, the lights blinded him, making it finding Hunter almost impossible, he saw a human who was watching the show and grabbed him.

-You! Have you seen Hunter the mercenary!?

Stror shouted, so that the confused human could hear him over the music.

-Who? You've got the wrong human…you…shiny lizard…

The obviously drunk human said.

Stror struck the man with his head, the human fell unconscious, and the angry krogan threw him to his side like a rag doll. He started to push everyone in his way, some of them tried to protest, but Stror's size and aggression quickly discouraged them, at last the krogan found himself in front of the new counter, where he was welcomed by the batarian bartender.

-What will it be?' He asked.

-Where's your boss, you four-eyed freak!

The bartender said nothing, and pressed the panic button under the counter without Stror seeing him, indicating to one of the two bouncers outside that there was a problem.

-Didn't you understand what I asked you, where's the volus!

Stror repeated with a more aggressive tone.

-I don't know what you're talking about. The batarian replied, hoping to gain time.

Stror reached across the counter with one hand and caught the bartender by the throat.

-Do you think I'm a fool you little pyjack! Tell me where the volus is before I start poking your eyes out one by one! The krogan threatened.

-The batarian began to choke, at the same time Thanax came with a gun in his hand.

-Stror, let him go!

He ordered, pointing the weapon at the old krogan in front of him.

-Stror ignored him, and instead began to squeeze the batarian even harder.

The batarian went pale and the bouncer saw no other alternative, he squeezed the trigger but the gun didn't fire, hinting at a misfire.

-Cheap peace of crap!

Thanax said throwing the gun, he contacted the other krogan at the entrance, calling for reinforcement, and rushed at Stror, knocking him down. The batarian grabbed his throat and inhaled in some air, while the two krogans struggled on the ground, the bartender pulled out a shotgun, hidden under the counter, with shaking hands he aimed, seeing the new danger Stror reached out from under his clothes and took out the stunner, he pressed it up against Thanax's body and activated the trigger, an electric charge unloaded into Thanax's body, because of his weight the bouncer did't move, but instead his body stiffened, allowing Stror to move Thanax in front of him just as the batarian fired. A fountain of orange blood filled the bar, the patrons panicked and started to run to the exit, the second guard was caught up in the crowd, Stror removed the body of the dead krogan from himself and stood up, all covered with blood, the frightened batarian reloaded the shotgun and once more directed it on the angry krogan, Stror caught the shotgun by the barrel and yanked it from the bartender's hands, at which point the second bouncer arrived but was shot in the head before he could act, Stror threw the useless rifle away and got back to the batarian threw his hands in the air and begged for mercy to his blood-soaked attacker, the krogan took a bottle feom the floor and broke it on a table beside him, then he grabbed the batarian again and started pressing the broken end of the bottle on to the closed eyelid of one of the bartender's four eyes, the batarian shrieked in pain.

-I told you I would poke your eyes out...you really should have taken me seriously...Stror said menacingly, slowly pushing the broken glass into the bartender's eye.

-Wait! Wait! The volus is in his office through that door!

The batarian shouted, pointing to the door behind Stror.

The krogan struck him with his head and threw him on the floor, then he headed for Pitne's office.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

Pitne was angry, Hunter's attitude was unacceptable, the volus had given him free drinks, made him an honorary VIP patron at the bar and he even paid him the unreasonable sum for a little information, and what did he get, Hunter was treating him like a quarian lowlife, belittling him in front of his own staff and even blackmailing him. Pitne had locked himself in his office and was contemplating how to get rid of the ungrateful mercenary, he could order his big krogan bouncers to crush him, or ask The Broker to send assassins because Hunter had blown his cover, yes, that was the best course of action, Pitne opend his virtual computer and it's orange light flickered in front of him, he typed in a combination of numbers and letters with which the volus opened a secure and instant channel to one of The Broker's main agents, because he never did business directly with his partners.

-Agent (inhalation) Omega 23 reporting in. The volus said.

-I'm listening Agent 23. The deep artifitual voice answerd.

-I have information for The Shadow Broker (inhalation) in which he may be extremely interested.

The volus continued.

-What is the subject? The voice asked.

-The genophage.

-Do you have any matireal evidence for this information?

-Yes (inhalation) the information is recorded on an audio device.

-Good, what is the nature of the information?'

-A batarian group (inhalation) is developing a cure for the genophage here on Omega (inhalation) the Salarian Government (inhalation) and The Turian Hierarchy are investigating it (inhalation) this recording contains a conversation between a turian officer (inhalation) and an STG agent discussing the implications from such a cure (inhalation) this information can be sold to the batarians who will want to know that they were discovered (inhalation) to The Turian Hierarchy or the Salarian Government in order for them to keep it secret (inhalation) in all three cases The Broker will get a big paycheck from any of these groups. Pitne, explained.

-Interesting, what is the payment you expect from The Broker?

Asked the voice.

-One (Inhalation) Million (Inhalation) Credits.

The volus said.

-Wait a moment.

The artifitual voice commanded.

-The Broker is ready to offer you five hundred thousand credits.

The voice informed, after a brief pause.

-Well (inhalation) I agree, (inhalation) but I have a problem (inhalation). Pitne said.

-I' m listening.

-There's a mercenary named Hunter, here on Omega (inhalation) who supplied me with this information (inhalation) but now he's blackmailing me (inhalation) threatening to tell Aria Tha'Loak that I'm gathering inforamtion on her (inhalation) if I don't pay him (inhalation). If he does that The Broker (inhalation) may lose an agent of Omega.

The volus said nervesly.

-Wait a moment. The voice oredered once again.

-Don't worry Agent 23, The Broker will take care of your problem.

The voice ensured.

At that moment a shot was heard from the lower floor of the bar.

-Something's happening. Pitne said worryingly.

-Send me the information, Agent 23.

Continued the voice.

-When can I expect (inhalation) to get my payment?

The volus asked.

-When we confirm your information.

The voice answered.

Another shot was heard from the lower level.

-Agent 23, are you there?

-Yes .. (inhalation) I think there's a problem.

-Agent 23, send the information!

-Yes..(inhalation) in a minute..

At that moment, Pitne's office door burst open, the volus didn't shut off the computer, and The Broker's agent was listening to what was happening.

-You! (inhalation) What ...

There was another crash.

-Where is Hunter!

The other voice demanded.

-The Earth Clan?...yes (inhalation)..he was here not too long ago..(inhalation)..I think he said ..(inhalation) that he was going..(inhalation) to the ''Zone'' night club.. (inhalation)..would you let me go now .. (inhalation)

Pitne asked, his voice seemed terrified.

-What is he doing there? The attacker shouted.

-I do not know..(inhalation)

The volus answered.

-You're lying!

-Wait (inhalation) he said something about (inhalation) druging a turian officer.

-What!

-I swear, that is the truth (inhalation) I hate (inhalation) this (inhalation) ungrateful (inhalation) Earth Clan!

The volus said, in a meek tone.

-What is that? The attacker asked.

-Nothing.. (inhalation) this is my personal.. (inhalation) computer ..

-Look at that, a recorder.

He said, The Broker's agent heard the attacker play the recording, it continued from where Hunter had stopped it.

-Nakmor Danegog ..

The salarian voice finished.

-All right, I will report this to The Turian Hierarchy right away, we will not allow these animals to breed out of control, the genophage will not be cured. The turian replied.

With this, the recording ended.

-Danegog...? Who gave you this recording? He asked with a cold and menacing tone.

-The Earth Clan!..(inhalation)..he knows everything..(inhalation).. I just ..

-You just wanted to send it to someone! The attacker interupded.

-Stror please (inhalation) I haven't sent it yet..(inhalation) see (inhalation) the file hasn't been uploaded to the computer yet!

The agent took note of the attacker's name.

-I can't be sure you didn't sent it already and then deleted the file from your computer.

Stror said.

No, see (inhalation)..the device has a deletion protocol (inhalation)..it delete's itself after the file is downloaded to another source (inhalation)..it isn't sent (inhalation)..please (inhalation) .. let me go.

Pitne begged.

-Good, but of course I can' t leave you alive after what you know, something that can compromise a cure for the genophage! For my people!

Stror shouted.

-The Blood Pack demands your death!

The agent who sat there and listened to everything until now heard one last scream and a loud crash, then the connection was lost, the agent contacted the Shadow Broker immediately after that.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

Zara'Ren Nar Ro was a young quarian on her Pilgrimage who, like all young quarians wanted to be accepted as an equal member of The Migrant Fleet.

Her mission was to find something of value that would help her people in some way. She worked as a ship mechanic on Nos Astra, the capital of the colonial asari planet of Ilium. She wanted to save up enough money to buy a small second rate cargo ship to serve as a gift to one of the many captains of The Migrant Fleet, this was needed for her to be accepted in the crew of one of the Fleet's ships, as was the tradition, at least that was the story she was instructed to say if she was asked, her real name was Rasso'Dan, a genius tech expert and engineer, contrary to the conventional and untrue stereotype that the quarians are poor beggars and thieves, she wasn't, in fact she was richer than most of Ilium's wealthiest entrepreneurs, but of course nobody knew anything about her, because she was one of the main agents of the Shadow Broker, she even had the privilege to talk to him or her directly, of course she knew nothing about her employer, because otherwise, she'd be dead.

Rasso had begun her career by selling important information to the Broker on The Fleet's movements and after being exposed and exiled by her people, she continued working for the Broker, quickly raising through the ranks due to her clever mind and skills in the business of information.

She was managing hundreds of lower class agents scattered throughout the galaxy, having contacts on The Citadel, Ilium, Earth, Palaven, Tuchanka and Omega. Her agents often contacted her to sell some kind of important information that she then offered to The Broker, for a moderate percentage of the profits.

One of her contacts on Omega, the volus Pitne Dorn, codenamed Omega 23, had contacted her with interesting and potentially profitable information about the genophage, but before sending the file containing the information, the agent was compromised by a third party, Rasso listened in on the conversation between the agent and his attacker and managed to identify the attacker's name and the mercenary organization he worked for on Omega, she also managed to hear a part of the recording and a name associated with the genophage infromation, Nakmor Danegog. Rasso decided that if she responded quickly and correctly to the information she had, the situation may be salvaged. The quarian didn't waste any time and quickly contacted the Broker.

-Report, Agent Ilium 01!

The artificial voice of the Broker demanded.

-We've lost agent Omega 23

Rasso reported.

-And the information?'

The Broker asked.

-The information as well.

-That's a pity, that information could have brought us a huge investment.

-There may be a way to get it back.

The quarian hinted.

-I'm listening 01.

-From what I managed to hear from Agent 23, I was able to identify the name of his attacker, a krogan named Stror, he works for Weyrloc Grom of The Blood Pack.

-And the human who blackmailed Agent 23?

-I think the attacker was looking for that same human, Hunter, the database shows he's a freelancer.

Rasso answered.

-Is that all?

-There is something else, before he got the information, the attacker played a part of the recording, I managed to hear the name ''Nakmor Danegog''.

-Excellent Agent 01, see what you can do.

With that, the connection ended, Rasso began investigating the names.

-Let's see here.. Nakmor..Danegog.

She told herself, writing the name in the database.

The virtual computer showed a large page with information about the wanted krogan.

-So, leader of clan Nakmor for two hundred years...and…he took the position by removing his father, Nakmor Stror...Oh, Stror? I wonder if this is our attacker?

She wondered, thinking of the tone of voice Stror used, when he heard the name Danegog, she opened a new tab and wrote the next name.

Nakmor...Stror. There, former leader of clan Nakmor..succeeded by his son Danegog..after a coup..Body not found...not found.

She repeated.

-Where could such a krogan disappear, if not on Omega?

Rasso was beginning to connect the dots.

-The former leader had escaped to Omega, joined the Blood Pack... and what? For two hundred years had gathered money and support for the right moment to take revenge? No, too much time...maybe he didn't want revenge, but a new life as a mercenary...he was sent on a mission to find this human '''Hunter ''and get the information from him, but Agent 23 got it first, Stror then finds the agent, plays the recording and hears his son's name..Yes! Exactly!

She said cheerfully, knowing she had discovered the most probable theory on the attacker.

Rasso then contacted her strike force on Omega.

-This is Agent Ilium 01, track and eliminate the following targets, a krogan by the name Nakmor Stror of The Blood Pack and a human freelance mercenary known as ''Hunter'' your main objective is to obtain a recording device from the krogan and send it to the following coordinates.

Rasso ordered, sending the location of the pickup point. She knew her strike team were all professional assassins and could track two infamous targets with ease.

-Yes ma'am! The voice of the strike force commander answered.

With that the call ended.

-I need a backup plan in case this fails…

She told herself and started planning.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

-Those animals won't breed…Those animals wo…Those animals…animals…

Stor replayed that part of the recording over and over again, enraged by the arrogant turian, he actually felt good, he hated turains once again and he was rediscovering emotions which were hidden for a long time in his mind. But one part of the recording was haunting him even more.

-.-Danegog, a main backer of the genophage research? How was this possible? Did Grom know about this?

He had many questions, but little answers, answers Grom would surely have. As he walked to the lower level, Stror saw that the bar was empty, the lights and music were still raging, as the lights flickered, Stror could see the corpses of the two krogan bouncers and the wounded batarian, who had regained consciousness, he was moaning and was holding his bloody eye.

-You're not worth killing…

Stror said, leaving the batarian bartender to suffer.

The krogan got out of the bar, he wanted to ''rearrange'' the décor but that could wait; the human was his main target.

-What was that name of that club again? Zone? Where the hell is that?

The old krogan wondered.

He took the main path from the bar, after five minutes he saw someone.

-You there!..Salarian!

The salarian saw Stror and ran the other way out of fear.

-Filthy pyjack…

Stror mutered.

Another five minutes passed and he saw another alien, he decided to be more courteous this time.

-Excuse me…hannar…

Stror said with a fake courteous tone.

-This one is surprised; this one has never seen a krogan of Omega with manners before.

He said, with the usual strange hannar voice.

-Do you know where the Zone night club is?

Stror asked.

-This one is even more surprised, it has never expected a krogan to have such inclinations.

-What are you talking about?

Stror asked.

-This one will show the other the way.

The hannar said.

Stror was confused, but he got what he wanted, the location of the club where Hunter was. The old krogan followed the instructions and found himself in front of the Zone club. There were no bouncers and he just went in, Stror was immediately given a few strange looks by most of the patrons but he didn't care. He saw an elcor near the door.

-Do you know where I can find ''Hunter'' the mercenary? Stror asked.

-Seductively: No, but I know where you can find other things…

The elcor hinted.

-What?

The old krogan asked.

\- Seductively: Care for a drink?

Stror, was really confused.

-A drink?

\- Seductively: Yes, a drink…

Stror took a good look, but Hunter wasn't there.

-I'll pass.. He said, leaving the club.

-Damn, he isn't here, what now?

The krogan wondered.

-What were the targets again?

A turain with strange white armor asked another turian with the same gear who was with him, while passing by Stror.

-A human, by the name of Hunter and a Blood Pack krogan.

The other turian explained. That got Stror's attention, he started to trail them.

-We know where the human is, that's all we need and he's the one we're after.

That was all Stror needed too, he didn't know who they were, but he didn't care, they had the information he needed.

-What about the krogan?

-I don't know, his name was Strone or Strom, or something, we don't need to worry about him, Commander Tash has most of the strike team after his ass, we just have to eliminate the human.

Stror got closer to the turains.

-Well, what does the krogan look like, in case we see him.

-I don't know, all krogan look the same, if he's from The Blood Pack, maybe he has dark red armor.

The turians turned into a narrow pass surrounded by buildings from both sides.

-But they all have dark red armor.

The other turain said.

-Then shoot at every krogan with dark red armor, seriously, sometimes I wonder how you got to work with us Swatrias…Swatrias?

The turian turned and saw a huge krogan breaking the neck of his teammate, he tried to aim his rifle, but it was too late, Stror grabbed him by the throat, and pushed him on the side of one of the buildings.

-Dark red armor huh?

Stror mocked. The turian started gasping for air.

-Where is the human!

The krogan demanded, loosening up his grip, so that he can speak. The turain, lifted his left arm.

-Signal…34. He whispered to his omni-tool radio.

-Wrong answer. Stror said. He threw his victim on the ground.

-Where is the human? Where's Hunter!? Stror demanded once more, placing his foot on the turian's head and slowly started to crush it.

-He's one the 24th apartment site.

The turian said, desperate for the pain to stop.

-Which apartment.

-Fifty…three…

-And here I thought all turians were bad.

Stror said, putting all his weight on the turian's head, killing him instantly, he grabbed the dead assassin's rifle and went for the apartment site.

-.-Why where these turians after Hunter and who's this Commander Tash, that's after me? I really should've asked that too, oh well, it's more interesting that way.

Stror thought, it was getting all too complicated, it was a simple mission at first, but then Hunter wasn't at his old bar, there was this strange ''Zone'' night club and now there were people he didn't even know after both of them, he couldn't have asked for a better mission.


End file.
